Omega and Maya's Story
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Max II is out of luck when the real Max defeats her and Max II should have been terminated immediatly. The superboy Omega sees her, and suddenly she isn't just a random mutant. She's a person. This is their story as they spiral out of Itex's control.
1. Letting Go

**My chapters are normally longer than this, but this is just a prologue. **

**Without Further Adieu,**

One of Maximum's group had set off a bomb just as Maximum defeated me. I whimpered and felt somebody pull me from the wreckage. I think that it was Anne Walker, but I couldn't be sure. Everything hurt so much…

"Stop whining," Anne snapped. Yeah, it was definitely Anne, "You're a sorry excuse for a clone! You were supposed to win or die! Most likely the latter, but you failed this! We should just leave you here to die!"

Anne dropped me in disgust, but someone caught me before I fell. No, I wanted to die. It was mortifying for me to have lost. I was supposed to be better than Maximum Ride. I was supposed to win and she was supposed to die. That was that, but Maximum just had to be difficult.

"No, we can't have her die just yet," Jeb's chuckled, "She still needs to fulfill her purpose."

And what was my purpose, exactly? Was it to always lie in Maximum's shadow? I just wanted to give up right now. I was only a small blip on the scientist's screens. It didn't matter if I disappeared. It didn't matter if I died. They would just create a better experiment, one who wouldn't fail.

A tear escaped me as I breathed out and let go of my grip to life.


	2. An Unpayable Debt

**Thank you Midnight Flight for helping me tremendously with this story!**

**Without Further Adieu,**

I woke up to the annoying beep of the heart monitor. If it was beeping, then that meant I was alive. Damn.

Trying not to let them know I was awake, I discreetly peeked into the room around me. I was in a closed off section in the infirmary that was empty except for a boy in a hospital bed beside me.

He had shaggy chestnut hair and ice blue eyes. Even while he was lying down, I could see that he was buff, but not overly muscled. He looked fast and powerful.

"You're a mess," he observed, "What happened to you? You die or something?"

I barked out a laugh, "I should've."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. He clearly wasn't used to being confused; his frustration at this slow emotion was visible. There was a faint feeling in the back of my mind that told me that I should know him.

I decided to throw him a bone, "I'm a clone. I wasn't good enough to replace Maximum or beat her in a fight. Therefore, I should have died."

He raked his eyes up and down my bruised and bloody body and raised his eyebrows, "I disagree."

"Who are you, anyhow?" I asked him, suddenly suspicious. Nobody but Maximum herself had treated me as anything more than a clone. Even as she fougth me, she had spared my life for reasons unknown.

"My name is Omega," he said nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped open. No way, it couldn't be. This was the super boy that the rumors were about? The gorgeous, super strong, and super fast boy? The rumors were right, I thought in a daze.

"Max II," I introduced myself reverently and dropped my eyes. I had spoken to him so freely, as if he were a failure like myself.

He took in my astonished expression and groaned, "Not you too! I'm not a super boy, I'm just Omega."

"You're next in line to take down Maximum," I let my head drop in shame; "They had planned for me to fail."

"I didn't plan for that," he lied to my face, but I didn't take offense. I wasn't allowed to. His eyes were attracted to a large, digital clockfacing us, "Oh, it's already five a.m. I have to go do introduce myself to more of the Directors friends. I hate doing that, but if she wants me too…"

Everyone knew that Omega could get away with whatever he wanted to. He was never treated like the rest of us. He was at the top of the food chain here, above even some of the scientists, "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

His cheery face dropped and became somber, "I don't know how to…not do what she says."

My face turned somber, too. What if I got in trouble for keeping him? "Well, goodbye Omega."

"Don't be so sad," he jumped up from his bed and winced as his ankle hit the floor, "This won't be the last time I'm in this room. I forgot to roll when I jumped down from the hundred foot obstacle course."

He waved at me as he limped out of the way, "Bye Max II."

Five minutes after Omega's departure, Anne stomped in. Her face was red with fury. I remember watching her from behind as she took care of the Flock. She had been so gentle...that must have all been an act.

"What was that?" she snapped, "Why did you socialize with a higher class mutant? You're level C and he's a level A! The only level A, in fact!"

"He initiated contact," my eyes dropped to the ground. I knew that I would get in trouble for keeping him from his duties.

"You should be slated for termination!" she spat at me, "In fact, you will be!"

The world turned gray even though I had moments before been contemplating my own death, "What?"

Anne's fury faded away into smugness, "There is no further use for you since you failed. You'll be terminated. That's why I'm here in fact. I'm bringing you to the gas chambers."

I swallowed and dipped my head, "It's what I deserve."

Suddenly, Omega ran back into the infirmary, his limp less visible now. He had a fast healing process.

"I forgot my VIP badge," he said, retrieving it from under the hospital sheet. Suddenly he noticed the tension in the room, "What's happening?"

Anne's face turned polite, though her voice sounded forced, "Nothing you need to worry about, Omega."

Omega became suspicious in an instant, "Mrs. Walker, what is happening?"

Anne's act fell just a tiny bit, "Omega, I'm just retiring a Level C."

"What Level C?" he asked; his voice was dangerously cool. He knew who was being retired, but he wanted the words out in the open. This temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Me," I spoke out of turn, "I failed and deserve to be retired."

"Like hell you do!" his nostrils flared in wrath. Did he feel this strongly of the matter of retirement that he would defy Anne?

Omega never defied the Director, but he would openly throw tantrums in front of other scientists. Omega was the Director's favorite, so he held more authority than some humans. He threw fits simply because he could, "No! I don't want her to be retired! If she's retired, I-I won't participate in my training anymore!"

Anne's eye twitched. She might get in trouble for makign Omega upset, and fired if Omega followed through on his promise, "But Omega, surely you don't mean that…"

"I do Mrs. Walker," he clenched his jaw and used his power against her, "I am a Level A and you cannot afford to retire her."

Anne nodded quickly, "Yes, Omega. I'll take her and return the retirement documents right away."

Anne grabbed my left arm and dragged me out into the hallway. Her nails drew blood, but I didn't flinch. What just happened?

"You're lucky that I'm required to carry out whatever Omega demands," Anne hissed in my ear, "But don't think we'll go easy on you just because Omega has taken a favor to you."

I nodded in shock, _taken favor to me_? "Yes ma'am."

What had just happened? Omega and I had only known each other for fifteen minutes and he just saved my life! He treated me like an equal. He treated me as if I wasn't a clone and as if he wasn't a super boy.

The only person to do that was Maximum. Maximum spoke with so much self-confidence to my superiors that I despised her, but she defended me and saved my life in the process. When she lectured the scientists around us as she defeated me, I think that she understood that in my life, it was do or die. She respected that, but found a loophole for us both.

Now, I owed my life to two people. Yesterday, I owed my life to none.


	3. Friends

"Omega is known for his temper tantrums," Anne told me, "Since he's taken a liking to you, the Board has decided to use you as leverage to make him keep doing what we want. You are very lucky that we've found you useful."

"First," she said as she snapped a metal band around my wrist, "We put this on you. It will send a shock wave through you if your behavior is displeasing."

The other experiments were usually made to wear these. They were like shock collars for dogs, except they were in the forms of bracelets. There wasn't much difference other than that.

"Why am I being given a second chance?" I asked submissively, "I should be dead by now."

"I had hoped you would be," Anne chuckled darkly, "But the Director commanded that you must be kept alive and in good shape for Omega."

Good shape, I suppose that meant 'not dead or terribly maimed'. I would prefer being in good shape, if that were the case.

"Why does he care so much?" I asked quietly, "I'm a failed experiment."

"Once Experiments reach a certain level of maturity, then they seek our others to bond with. It's a natural instinct," Anne told me crossly, "Now stop asking questions. It's bothersome."

"Omega has decided that he doesn't want to do his tests today," Anne told me next, "Your job is to get him to do them."

How was _I_ supposed to convince him of that? I wasn't even supposed to interact with him in the first place.

"Yes ma'am," I answered. Inside, I felt a smolder of confusion. I had never been introduced to a mutant that I wasn't supposed to kill in the end. Would that make him my first friend? It would be a one sided friendship, but still a friendship. Or would we just be acquaintances?

Anne led me to corridor O, room M. I've never been in this part of the School before. It was reserved for top level mutants, namely Omega. Though, I think that some jaguar girls were contained here sometimes.

In room M, I spotted Omega laying in a hammock casually. He wasn't asleep, so when I slowly opened the door, he saw me.

"Max II," he smiled as he greeted me, "What are you doing here?"

I walked into Omega's room and Anne shut the door behind me. Omega was staring at me with veiled interest. I wondered if they were all playing with me, and he was supposed to kill me after all.

"So what are you doing here? I don't normally get visitors," he laughed, "Well, not visitors I like anyway."

"Please just do your tests," I commanded him, like it would be that easy. It wasn't of course. He didn't respond and a shot of electricity poured through my system from the wrist cuff on my arm.

"What's that?" Omega asked me as he pointed at the band of metal on my wrist, "I want to know."

If a level A wanted to know something, someone will tell him. I followed that rule.

"If my behavior is displeasing, a jolt of electricity will be emitted through this metal band." I said, quoting Anne.

Omega's handsome features twisted in irritation. He started to stare at me with such intensity that I was forced to instead gaze at his light brown hair.

"Max II, I've been wondering what your life is like," he informed me, "Tell me."

"What do you want to know?" I asked dutifully. My life wasn't that interesting or important, but I let him ask.

"Where do you sleep?" he interrogated, "What kind of tests do you do? How are you treated? Why were you almost dead when you came to the infirmary?"

_Why does he care_? I silently added that to the list of questions, but didn't dare ask.

"I sleep in cage M2910382A," I answered, "I'll go through the shock mazes, the temperature chambers, I'll battle about seven Erasers at a time though the amount may change, and then I go to Max lessons."  
"A cage!" he asked, his nose scrunching up, "You're not an animal! And what are temperature chambers and Max lessons?"

"Temperature chambers are rooms where the scientists completely control how hot or cold it is. They put me in there to see what I can last through before I'm seriously injured or almost dead. Max tests are lessons on Maximum's life and how she acts so that I'll be able to dispose of her and take her place naturally. I failed that subject, so I suspect that those lessons will stop."

"They try to kill you," Omega said quietly. I couldn't see his emotions now. He was a Level A, so why should he care? He should know that all the mutants B and under go through those tests.

"So will you please do your tests?" I pleaded. I still didn't expect that tactic to work, but I was pleasantly surprised.

Omega nodded, "Yes, but I'll need to speak to the scientist in charge of you before I do anything else."

"I'll go get Anne." I nodded and started to leave the room. Before I did, however, Omega grabbed my arm.

"Max II, if you're no longer able to overthrow Max, then you need a new name. Think about one." He commanded me. His request startled me, but I nodded. His wish is my command.

I again tried to walk out of the room but this time met no resistance. Right outside, I found Anne and Omega's caretaker. The Director.

"Has he agreed to do his tests?" The Director said loftily. Her light blond hair was curled and her face was covered in makeup, as if she just got out of an important meeting. Knowing her, she just did.

I nodded, "He said that he would he got to talk to both of you first and…"

"And what?" Anne snapped at me. I flinched and answered immediately.

I gulped, "And if I thought of giving myself a new name."

"Absolutely not," Anne snorted at Omega's request. I shrank back at the sound.

At the exact same time, The Director agreed, "That isn't too much of a price to pay for Omega's cooperation."

Anne instantly changed her view to agree with her boss, "Yes! Of course!"

"Now Mrs. Walker, let's go see what Omega wants to talk to us about," The Director commanded.

"You stay here." Anne directed me. I planted myself right beside the door and listened in to what was going on, even though I knew that I shouldn't.

"Hello Marian. And hello, you must be Anne." Omega said blankly. He was getting his putting on his poker face, I bet. I had seen him enough to know that he usually didn't have it on unless the situation was very serious.

"What did you need to talk to us about, Omega?" the Director greeted him with a question.  
"Max II sleeps in a cage." Omega stated.

"Yes, and?" Anne sneered snootily.

"Walker! Show respect for your superiors!" The Director snapped. I'd never heard it said so clearly that Omega was more important than most.

"Yes, Mrs. Jansen." Anne said obediently.

"Now Omega, what do you want to do about Max II's living arrangements?" The Director said haughtily.

"She doesn't belong in a cage. She's a person." Omega growled.  
"I'm afraid that all experiments except for you live in cages. There is not anything we can do about that." Anne said meekly.  
"But Max II isn't an experiment anymore. She has, on several occasions, made it clear that she failed her intended purpose. She was to be retired." Omega pointed out. Had I stated it that many times? I hoped that I didn't sound like a whining brat.

"Where are you going with this, Omega?" The Director wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, but we all knew that it had something to do with me.

"She is of no more use to you except to control me. I know this and do not argue with it. I'm just setting conditions. If she lives with me, then I will go through all of my tests." Omega said. This seemed to turn some wheels in the other two's heads.

"It sounds like we're giving more than getting, dear Omega." Anne scorned.

"Well, I have one more ace up my sleeve." Omega smirked. He said that like he knew it would make the Director do what he wanted.

There was some whispering that I could not make out before I heard The Director say smugly, "You have yourself a deal."


	4. No Exceptions

Anne and the Director walked out of Omega's room, Anne walking slightly behind like a dog following its master.

"No doubt you were eavesdropping," The Director said in amusement, "Now Level C, make sure that you don't fool yourself into believing that you're more than you actually are. You are only Omega's plaything. When he is done with you, you will be terminated immediately."

That was more than I could ask for. Anne had made it clear that I should have been retired, but here I was, alive.

"I understand, Mrs. Jansen," I bowed my head, "Thank you, Mrs. Jansen."

They nodded and began to walk away down the corridor. As they rounded the corner, I heard Mrs. Jansen compliment me in passing to Anne.

"Mrs. Walker, I know why Max II failed in replacing Maximum," she chuckled, "She is much too polite."

"We'll fix that next time," Anne promised before they faded out of earshot, "We just won't use her."

I'd been replaced. Now I knew how Maximum felt.

No. I was _not_ feeling sympathy or compassion for that butthead. I was _not_! Moreover, if I did, this was a onetime thing. It was by no means to happen again,

Sighing, I slowly opened Omega's door again. This time, he was expecting me.

"So, I cleared the way for us," Omega smiled proudly, "Do you have anything to bring over here from…where you lived before?"

Hesitantly, I shook my head. What I had on –a ratty hospital gown- was all I had. My Max clothes had all been pitched.

I didn't know how to talk to him now. Before, we had been even. When we were in the infirmary, it had been just us. Now I owed my life to him and he had just promised to do something he didn't want to do just so that I could be out of my cage.

"Aw, don't be like that," Omega pouted, "You're the first visitor I've had in years that wasn't trying to get me to do something!"

"Why are you doing this?" I clenched my fists and looked down at my bare feet, "Why didn't you just let me be retired?"

Omega sighed, "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it." I growled. A buzz of electricity went through my arm and I bit my tongue.

"You're proving what I was going to say," he told me earnestly, "We're way different levels. I'm an A; you're a C. It's just so easy to forget that when we're together. It's like we're equals. I don't want to be the spoiled prodigy that always gets his way. I want to argue with someone. Not really argue, but like…banter. That's the word, I guess. I need a friend to do that. You're the only one who can be that friend. And I'll need you to help me in the times to come."

"Is this connected to what you promised the Director?" I guessed. It probably was, but I needed something to distract me right now. Omega said that we could be _friends._ I'm not sure if I was good enough to be his friend. Despite what he said, I just couldn't get over our differences in status right now. He'd saved and changed my life drastically just by saying a few words. The Director had called him Anne's _superior_.

He chuckled and his light brown hair that deeply resembled a milk chocolate fountain waved slowly over his head, "You don't miss a thing, do you?"

"What did you swear to?" I asked shyly, "It's not too much trouble for you, is it?"

"Hardly," he smirked, "I would have done it anyway and Marian knows that. Sorry, you know her as the Director or Mrs. Jansen. The truth is, I'm unable to defy her and she knows that. She just likes to indulge me."

"I'm your present," I murmured, "That makes sense, I guess."

When I said that, Omega stared at me with a strange look in his eyes that I couldn't quite fathom the meaning of. I didn't like it when I was oblivious something. It was one of my pet peeves.

I got back on the main subject, "So what did you agree to do?"

"Don't be mad, okay?" Omega begged, "You already know that I was supposed to do this. I just hadn't decided to do it yet."

From what he said, I already knew what he was going to say. I was perfectly fine with it, actually. I knew this was coming and he did too. We were just pawns in the Director's game and I just made a move to her benefit.

"Training for this is going to be hard," he stalled, "The enhancements are going to hurt me. I'll just need someone to tell me that it'll be alright afterwards."

"I can do that," I reassured him, "I owe you my life."

Omega stared at me intensely, but this time I didn't look away. I was starting to melt into his logic. Maybe while we were alone, we could just be ourselves.

"I agreed to kill Maximum Ride," Omega confessed. His icy blue eyes seemed to penetrate my soul.

He thought that I would be mad at him. How could I be? Set aside the fact that he was a Level A, and this wasn't his fault at all. He didn't choose to replace me. The Director did.

I crossed the room and sat beside him in his hammock. He was wearing a white T-shirt that was several sizes too large, a black leather jacket, and jeans. We looked so different.

"No matter how different, if you need me I'll be there." I promised and reached out to touch his hand. A shock went through me and I jerked myself away from him.

The Director's words echoed in my head; _make sure that you don't fool yourself into believing that you're more than you actually are._

I gulped and sat down in a couch that was far enough away that we wouldn't be able to touch but I wouldn't seem antisocial.

I wouldn't make that mistake again, no matter how much Omega's words made sense. Even if it felt like we were, we were not equals. He was a Level A and I was a failure. To make everyone feel better about me being around Omega, I was still classified as a Level C. But I was really a Level F. Level F's were terminated. There were never any exceptions.

Ever.


	5. Obstacles

When I woke up, Omega wasn't there. The white room felt strangely empty without him. More than that, the happy yet calm atmosphere had dissipated too. Maybe it wasn't the room's atmosphere, I realized, it's Omega himself.

Where Omega had slept, a change of clothes sat. They were obviously for me, but I didn't know if it would be frowned upon to reject his gift. Although if I rejected his gift, than wasn't I disobeying him? I wasn't going to take the risk.

I surveyed the clothes and blushed when I saw what Omega had gotten me. He had picked out everything, including underwear. At least he wasn't some pervert who wanted me in skimpy things. It was just a plain bra and panties. Thank god. I slipped those on and to my surprise they fit perfectly. I was at a loss. How the heck did he guess my size?

I blushed even harder and slipped on the everyday clothes that were left. It was just a gray tee and jeans. There was also a bag of hygiene stuff. There was a hairbrush, a toothbrush, and toothpaste.

I'm his plaything. Like a new pet, he was spoiling me. As time went on, he'd grow tired of me and then get a new one. My choices were to mope around now or fulfill my purpose and be his friend for now. I think the answer was obvious.

There was a note beside the pile of clothes and it was obviously in Omega's writing. The writing was very slanted, but still beautiful in every sense of the word. Everything about him was perfect. He was made to be.

_**Friend unnamed for now, **_

_**When you wake please come to training room E74. The Director wants to try a new training exercise. I don't know anything about it except that you'll be included.**_

_**Come as soon as you can!**_

_**Omega.**_

Oh god, I was probably already late beyond belief. I ran the hairbrush through my snarls as fast as I could and shoved my feet into some sneakers that had also been into the pile. I ran out of the room and out into a hallway where I knew the E's were. E 10, 15, 20…

As fast as my legs could carry me, I made it to the gym like room marked E74. I calmed myself and opened the door. It would make it even worse if I burst into the room in a panic.

I blinked as I took in my surroundings. There was what looked to be a jungle gym with a circular platform on top. Omega was standing right by the door and I accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, "I didn't mean to bump into you! Am I late?"

"You're early," he reassured me, "The training obstacle's aren't even all built yet. The Director wants to talk to you, though."

"Okay. Sorry again for bumping into you," I said before calming myself yet again and walking to the Director, "Hello Director."

"Hello Max II, or have you already thought of a new name for yourself? Omega and his antics are certainly amusing." She said haughtily.

"I haven't made myself a new name yet," I told her, "Omega said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to instruct you on what to do and not do during the exercise." She said and shook her brown and blond hair that was very similar to mine , "Since Omega has become attached to you, we'll be using you as bait. You'll grab onto that metal triangle there and the line connected to it will pull you up to that circle platform on the top. Omega will have ten minutes to go through the maze and obstacles within it below you until the ground underneath the circle gives way and you crash to the ground, possibly breaking some bones. When Omega reaches you, he'll need to carry you down back through the maze and out the beginning. This test will measure how well he does under pressure."

"Anything else?" I asked blankly. If Omega doesn't reach me, I fall down about fifty feet and have immeasurable pain. Great.

"Ah yes. You are not to help him on any of the challenges. To make sure of that," she brandished a shiny needle with a bluish liquid in it, "We'll inject you with this. As soon as this is in your system, you're going to want to grab onto the line. It'll take some time to spread through your body, but when it does you'll not be able to move."

Just then, a worker ran up to the Director, "The obstacle maze is done, ma'am."

"Good," she grabbed my arm and stuck the needle in. I didn't flinch. I was used to the shots. As soon as she was finished, she gestured to the metal triangle above my head and I grabbed on. Immediately, the line began to move and I was lifted up onto the circle. I let go and crashed to the ground with a thump. I couldn't move my legs, or even feel them for the matter. Soon, I couldn't move at all.

"What's going on?" Omega demanded, "Why is she just laying there?"

"Hurry through the maze dear, unless you want her bones broken," The Director chuckled. Omega growled at her but stampeded into the jungle gym anyway. I felt my eyelids begin to close and I drifted.

At first, I pictured me falling and breaking my neck. Then the scene started again and Omega had gotten me off the circle. How did he get here so fast? He is the perfect being, after all. He was made to be. What I've seen of Omega, however, is something that he wasn't made to be. He isn't a statue, though he might be when I'm not there. He laughs, he jokes, and he's kind. He isn't at all like I saw him before my failure. Before I met him, he was always confused and…obedient. Omega really did change. I wonder what happened?

I started repeating his name in my head and altering it. Omega. Omega. O_mey_ga. Meyga. Meya. Maya.

Holy crap, I just found my name. Better yet, it's linked to his. No one ever has to know the origin of my name. That could be just for me to know.

From my internal clock, I could tell that it had been nine and a half minutes. I was going to die and no one would ever know my new name. What a pity. Then I heard footsteps and felt strong arms pick me up.

"Damn, they drugged you," Omega said in irritation as he held my unresponsive body. Ten seconds until the ground gave way. I fought against my drugged body to be able to move my lips to warn him, but I couldn't. The ground rumbled.

"Crap," he groaned before running to the safe ground. He didn't get there in time and I felt air whoosh through my hair as we both fell. Omega shifted me until he was just using one arm to support me.

We were yanked to a stop as Omega did something. He probably grabbed onto the sides covered in net. With a grunt. Omega did something that's really hard. He climbed with only his one hand back to the top. Wow. I wouldn't have been able to do that. Of course, that might be just because I was a failure.

Once he was back on both of his feet, he sifted me again so that I was slung over his shoulder. This would be more practical for him. He fought things that sounded like Erasers, but tougher. He dodged things that felt like fireballs. How the heck were they shooting fireballs at us? At one point, he had to carry me as he walked upside down by hooking his feet into the net. He didn't seem to break a sweat. How advanced _was_ he? Then they started shooting small flecks of something sharp, he stopped and cursed.

"Damn, I can't see where they're coming from," he grimaced and tried to step out of the way of the things.

So this was his flaw. Scientists always messed up when they create us. I'm too…me, Maximum is too rude and insubordinate, Angel is too loyal, and Omega can't see fast moving objects. Maybe that's why he likes me so much. I move at a relatively short pace, so he can probably see me better.

Omega quickly got through that obstacle and sighed. I can understand why. When he's there, it must feel to him like he's blind. We passed through the rest of the maze with ease.

"Good job, Omega! A little slow on rescuing Max II, but overall very good!" The Director crowed, no doubt patting herself on the back on her idea to use me as bait.

Of course, it was a good idea. There was no reason why she shouldn't us me as bait. Right? These doubts shouldn't be in my mind. Having my own name doesn't give me any liberty to have my own thoughts. Or does it? No! Stop it! Argh! Why do the things Omega said to me have to always be so confusing?


	6. Rebels

When I woke up the next morning, Anne was sitting right across from me and glaring with an impatient expression. I immediately sat up and fussed with my hair. How long had she been waiting?

"Hello Max II, or have you already named yourself?" she asked sarcastically and tossed her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder in a condescending way.

"Max II," I answered in a soft voice. I didn't want her to be the first to know my new name. I never wanted her to know it. Anne's blue eyes stared at me for a very long minute before she smirked.

"Good. You haven't gotten any ideas contrary to what we told you," she sniffed, "You may be wondering why I'm here."

"You know how I feel about you two socializing."

"I am not nearly good enough for him," I confirmed. Anne was right, as she always is.

"Exactly. We're going to try the impossible and try to bridge the gap between you two." She laughed at the idea of it, "Believe me, this was _not_ my idea."

"What exactly will I be doing?" I asked meekly. I felt like crawling into a small hole and dying. I was never going to be able to catch up to Omega.

"We'll be starting with your people skills. You were obviously lacking in them when you infiltrated the Flock. How else could they have known that you weren't Maximum?" she raised her eyebrows accusingly.

"How will I be doing this?" I took a deep breath. I fail everything, don't I? This was a waste of time.

"We'll place you in a group of four rebellious mutants for the week. Learn their weaknesses and strengths, then report them to us. We need to know how to break them," she said importantly, "Follow me."

I jumped up from the couch and followed Anne down twisting corridors that I had never been through before. This was for the disobedient experiments. There was extra security here and I heard that they were all really rowdy. No one really knew, though, because they always shorted out the surveillance cameras.

Anne stopped me at room D58. This room had no windows and the walls were made of steel. I didn't like this.

She quickly slid open the door, pushed me in, and slammed it back shut before anyone knew what had happened. I heard a shrill ding and realized that the door was electronically locked. If you tried to open it, you got zapped.

I blinked and took in the room. It was really dark, but my enhanced vision noticed three humanoid forms in the corners of the room. Hadn't Anne said that there were four?

"Boo," a hand grabbed me from behind and I shrieked. I twisted out of the assailant's grip and slugged him in the gut.

"This one's got some life in her," a feminine voice snickered, "I like her already. Volt, you know what to do."

A slight buzzing sound filled the air and one of the humanoid shapes started to glow. The light coming from the person was so bright that it lit up the entire room.

The person who had scared me was a tall boy with black hair, tanned skin, multiple scars on his face, and blue eyes. One scar turned his mouth in a permanent grimace.

The girl who had spoken first had long white hair and red eyes. She was albino. There was nothing especially unique about her except for that fact.

The one who I hadn't paid much attention to was another boy. His face was blank as he stared right through me.

The person who the girl had named Volt was too bright to look directly at, but I guessed that it was a girl.

"Welcome to the club," the main girl snickered, "What did you get thrown into here for?"

They thought I was defiant too. That's why they hadn't ripped me to shreds yet. I just needed to pretend to be Maximum.

"I refused to partake in the tests," I crossed my arms and lifted my chin exactly as she would.

The boy who had grabbed me blinked and did a double take, "Whoa…are you…"

"Max Ride," I answered. If Anne wanted me to do this, I was doing it in the way I was trained to. I went undercover, infiltrated, and destroyed.

"Wow," the girl nodded, "That's cool. You'll be welcome here. Ask us anything you need to know. I'm Austin."

"Isn't that a guy's name?" the question burst out of my lips.

"Exactly," she nodded, "You're quick."

Uh…what? I just thought she'd had a normal name…

Austin carried on as if she didn't notice my confusion, which she probably didn't, "The glow stick's name is Volt, the guy that's just sitting there is Blank, and the ass who scared you is Seth."

"You're an awful lot quieter than I thought you'd be," Seth said dubiously. His frown was caused more by his confusion than by his scars.

I came up with a quick excuse, "I just don't trust you yet."

"Aw, come on!" Volt complained. She was definitely a girl, "We didn't kill you!"

"You still might," I pointed out and flipped my hair.

"But aren't you going to-" Volt gasped as Austin's hand covered her mouth.

"Shut it," she commanded and looked at her in disgrace.

What did Volt think that I was going to do? Was it connected to me specifically, or was it connected to Max? Or was it something that everyone or anyone would or could do?


	7. Stories

**Okay! Thank you for the concrit! I'll get right on that!**

**Without Further Adieu,**

I woke up to a pale white hand tapping my arm. Where was I?

"Max, we have to talk to you right now," Austin said in a hushed voice, but still maintained her laid-back personality, "We destroyed the security cameras, but you never know who'll be listening behind the door."

"What about?" I rubbed my eyes. The others were all staring at me.

"You," Seth crossed his arms. Did they figure it out? Do they know that I'm not her?

"She's panicking and confused," Blank sighed and turned his head to look at the wall, "You should explain, Volt."

"Blank's an empath," Volt explained, "That's how he knew. And we needed to talk to you because you're _the_ Maximum Ride! You can get us out of here!"

That immediately woke me up, "_What?_"

"You're the escape artist! The Maximum! You can do it!" Volt squealed and glowed even brighter, "I bet you already have your plan all worked out! We just want in!"

This…was the perfect chance to do my job. The perfect opening to get the info Anne wanted. The opportunity to claw my way back up to the top.

"Okay," I nodded, "You got me. However, to fit you into my plan I…I need to know your strengths and weaknesses."

"Of course," Austin nodded, "Standard info."

"Who goes first?" Volt looked from person to person before shrugging, "Me, I guess. My strengths…uh, I can glow of course, I have enhanced night vision, and I can adjust my glow whenever I want to. Um…I'm kind of afraid of the dark. A bit. And I can't see very well in daylight."

She can't see in bright light and she's afraid of the dark. That's info I'll need to remember.

"Blank is…well, he just doesn't care. If we didn't drag him everywhere, he'd just stand there because he wouldn't see the point in moving." Austin shrugged, "On the plus side, he's a rare specimen and the School doesn't want to hurt him. I have a standard power. You know, mimicry. I can mimic other people's powers. I don't like water and dogs freak me out."

I realized that I had never really looked at blank directly. My eyes seemed to pass right over him. If I focused, I could see a glimpse of pale orange hair. That wasn't a very ordinary color, but we were hardly ordinary people.

"What about you?" I asked Seth. He had remained silent, but not in a shy way. He was quiet just because he wanted to be, like Fang.

He smirked and ran his hair through his black hair, "Resurrection. I bring people back to life. I can only do it once per person and once every three months, and the downside is that I can't fight or kill someone I resurrected. My little curse."

"You scared of anything?" I probed.

He scrunched up his face in thought, "I don't know…losing someone I like and having them be dead forever?"

I looked at Austin and found her staring at the ground. Her face was remorseful and I felt that the two have talked about this already.

"Austin was dead," I guessed, "You brought her back to life."

He nodded, "She died from a poison that killed everything in her. It had a nasty side effect that left her albino, however the hell that happened."

Volt was bouncing up and down, watching me with excitement. Blank was still facing the wall, but I could feel that he was very much in the conversation. Austin was still avoiding everyone's gaze, and Seth was staring up at the ceiling.

If I released information of Volt, she'd be petrified as the darkness engulfed her. If I turned Blank in, they'd leave him in a crowd of Erasers to fend for himself, and he naturally wouldn't fight. If I betrayed Austin, she'd die by Erasers or drowning. If I turned against Seth, then he wouldn't be punished, but Austin would.

I wouldn't. I wasn't this person. I wasn't going to be the type of person to kill others for my own benefit.

"Eff it!" I growled and stood up. It felt like a burst of crazy adrenaline had been shot into my system, "I am not Maximum Ride."

"What?" Seth blinked, "But you look exactly like the picture in her profile."

It looks like someone had done a little snooping. That was smart of him, but he had failed to see that there were others that looked exactly like Maximum.

"I'm a clone," I sniffed, "But that doesn't matter. I am freaking getting you out of here. My name is Maya, and I am _not_ going to be the whitecoats' placemats anymore!"

"You just learned all of our secrets to put in our files, didn't you?" Volt gasped, "How could you?"

"Exactly," I agreed, "That's why I'm not going through with it. Now, I am getting you out of here. Who's with me?"

Now if Maximum had just yelled that, she would get a chorus of shouts agreeing with her. Me? Not so much.

"How do we know you're telling the truth this time?" Austin said in an accusing tone, "You just lied to us!"

"Your decisions would have gotten Austin killed!" Seth growled in fury. Had _no one_ just heard what I said about _not_ doing it?

Blank held up his hand, "She's not lying. She's radiating truth and confidence. Max…or Maya may not be who we thought she is, but she's our only shot."

The others froze and calmed down. Apparently they all listened to Blank in important matters. Does this mean he's the leader?

Austin sighed, crossed her arms behind her head, and leaned back against the wall, "Okay clone, what's your plan?"

"My name is Maya," I reminded her, "I am effing tired of being addressed as a clone. My plan? I'll need a day to plan it."

"One day before we come hunting you down," Seth nodded and sat back down, "Now put Maya away and get back into your Max personality. They routinely check in on us every hour and a half. It's been an hour. Go to sleep."

I took a deep breath and fitted myself back to being Max II. It was like being squeezed into a smaller can. I had a brief look at who I could become, and I didn't want to go back. I had to, though.

I smiled confidently, "That'll be easy, I am the Maximum, after all."

"Convincing," Seth chuckled before closing his eyes and relaxing.

Austin shut her eyes also and laid herself down onto the floor in a comfortable position, "Turn the light off, Volt."

"Sure thing," the named girl yawned and the light decreased from little to nothing.

"I'll stay awake," Blank said breezily and sat up straighter.

Volt scooted to beside me and laid her head on my shoulder, "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Maya," I informed her.

"Well Maya, thank you. It doesn't matter what your name is. You're a good person," she closed her eyes and started to snore. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light and took in what I could see of her.

It looked like she was only seven years old. Her hair looked like it could be brown and it was twisted into a loose braid that she probably did herself. She had a scar in the shape of a star in the middle of her cheek.

Little girls didn't deserve to have this happen to them. Volt should be playing on a swing set right now, laughing her head off and licking a lollipop or something. She should be fighting for her parent's attention with a little brother I imagined her having. She should be begging for a puppy.

No one deserved this. I was getting these people out of here.

I was going to need Omega's help.


	8. Kiss

Anne brought me out of the room early in the morning for 'testing'. Really, it was just so that I could refuel and see Omega so that he wouldn't think my frequent disappearances were suspicious. I was slotted one hour a day until the operation was done, which it never would be.

"Go talk with him and be respectful," Anne opened the door to Omega's room and I stepped in quickly before she shut the door again. Omega's room looked much neater than before, which was almost impossible.

"Max II," Omega said happily and gave me a tight hug. I blushed under his touch and looked away in embarrassment. I focused on the patterns in the cream carpet. His room was pale, as was he.

"I-I took your advice," I stammered. I had forgotten that Omega didn't know of my new name yet, "I gave myself a new name."

His crystal blue eyes sparked with interest as he ordered me, "Tell me it."

"It's Maya," I smiled faintly as I said it. It was such a pretty name and I had Omega to thank for it. Now as thanks, I was going to ask him to risk his life. I was taking a jump off a cliff and I didn't know if I was going to land in water or a pile of jagged rocks that would surely kill me.

"Maya," he grinned at me, "That's pretty, just like you."

He brushed a stray lock of light brown hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I froze and my cheeks turned even pinker. I must look like a strawberry by now. Maximum didn't blush, so how come I did?

"I…want to talk to you," I said in a very quiet voice, so quiet that the listening devices wouldn't pick it up, "It's important."

"What is it, Maya?" he smirked as he used my new name, not catching the heaviness of the situation. I wouldn't have, either. It's like charging into a little kid's birthday at Chucky Cheese's and telling him that his dog died. It just wouldn't process the first few times.

I stared at the door and saw our reflections in the window in the center of it. My arms were around his neck and he was holding my waist, just as Fang would do to Max, or as some of the other experiments would hold each other.

I looked back at Omega. I could do this. He had to understand. We were so comfortable around each other. We knew each other. We'd do anything for each other. Anything.

"I want to run away," I buried my head against his hard, muscular chest, "I want to free everything and run away."

Omega staggered a bit in shock, but I steadied him so that he didn't fall, a reversal of positions. Normally, he would be the one to steady _me_, "W-what?"

My voice was even more muffled as I pressed myself against him, "I realize it now. They're controlling us, but we're people too. Maybe it's the Maximum in me talking, but I can't do this anymore. If I don't get out, I'll go crazy."

His tone was soft with bewilderment as he pulled back and stared at me. Was he going to turn me in? Would he kill the traitor? A tear escaped my eye and he wiped it away with his thumb, "Why now?"

I looked down to the floor again, "I…I realized the truth. That's all."

"You're scared," he whispered. He held me tightly as if he was afraid that I'd leave him.

"I just don't know what's going to happen," I murmured truthfully. This hug was telling me that he would most likely try to help me.

He pressed his head into my hair, "Okay. Just give me a few days to think. I trust you. We'll make this work."

I nodded and breathed a huge sigh of relief. I had feared that Omega would stay true to his captors. I thought that maybe he'd turn me in or kill me himself. I was afraid that he'd turn away from me if he found out that I wasn't subordinate little Max II anymore.

"So it worked?" he mused out loud. I was curious as to what he meant. Seeing that I didn't get his meaning, he elaborated, "I wanted you to rename yourself so that you'd feel that you belonged. I would take it that the idea worked?"

I laughed freely, "You have _no_ idea, Omega!"

Omega stood back and admired me. He took in my confident stance, the steady gleam in my eye, the carefree smile that was dangerously close to a smirk on my face, and the fact that I wasn't literally groveling at his feet. I could tell that he liked what he saw, and that made my smile a full blown smirk.

He stepped back again to hold me as tightly as he could, "Maya, I think I do understand. I really think that I do."

Reflexively, my chin tilted up and came face to face with his. His minty breath washed over my face and I blinked, my senses focused only on him; his eyes that were like the Atlantic waters, his light brown hair that reminded me of a sparrow's feathers, and his full lips the color of strawberries…he leaned in closer. My arm burned with electricity as my shock collar tried to stop me, but I ignored it. The pain simply wasn't important right now. Our lips connected for one brief, loving second before I was wrenched away from him and thrown to the ground.

"You!" Anne hissed in my face, her face like a harpy, "You disobeyed my orders! You are _so_ lucky that the Director still finds you amusing! Your happy time with Omega has been cut short and you're back on your previous mission as of _now_. March back to the rebel chambers and lock _yourself_ in there!"

"Y-yes Mrs. Walker," I nodded quickly and tripped down the hall to the rebel rooms. Halfway there, I ran by a room marked 'Control Room: Authorized Personnel Only'. I stopped and stared at it. I remembered its location.

That would be informative later.

Then a very important detail invaded my mind and stayed there for the rest of the day.

Oh my freaking god.

Omega just kissed me.


	9. Deaf

**Lovelyroses92, I requested Midnightflyte to flame/critique me. I learn better with harsh reviews than 'I love it' and my story really WAS suckish before. Everything she said was **_**true.**_** The reason I haven't been updating is because I've been lazy, I've gotten writers block, and I've dabbled in my own works of fiction, rather being a fan of someone' else's.**

**Without Further Adieu,**

I entered the black room and immediately slid to the ground. I was tired. The shock bracelet, though I hadn't noticed it at the time, had taken a lot out of me. In fact, I could barely move now.

"Omega's joining us," I mumbled, "Now let me sleep."

Another shock went through my body and I flinched. It was still sparking? Yet another shock went through me and I took a sharp intake of breath.

"What's happening?" Austin asked. I could just see her curious expression inside my head, though the room was pitch black.

"She's in pain," Blank said through gritted teeth. He was probably feeling everything that I was.

Volt lit the room with her power and they gasped at my form, flinching on the ground as every wave of electricity flowed through me.

"Her wrist," Volt said, surprisingly insightful. Then I realized it. She could manipulate electricity, so maybe she could see the jolts going through me, all coming from my wrist. She gripped the bracelet tightly and let out a hiss before the energy drained from me and went into her, causing her to glow brighter than a flashlight. The bracelet was broken.

'Thanks…Volt…" I said in between gasps, shocked that I could even breath. I put my hand over my heart and felt it slow down, as did my breathing. Then I detected something strange. Shouldn't the others be talking? Seth hadn't spoken a word, though he was probably just waiting to scare me. Blank, well he didn't count. He was probably bored out of his mind. Austin seemed a little worried when she'd heard me in pain, so I'd expect her to ask me if I was okay or not. The main clue, however, was Volt. I could see her mouth moving a mile a minute in excitement and pride, but I couldn't hear a thing. I blinked in confusion and fear. No. No no no. No! I didn't want to vbe even more of a failure. This couldn't be happening.

Austin's dark form, blurred by my tears that threatened to overflow my eyes, shacked me by my shoulders. I could see her mouth moving, her features twisted in anger and exasperation. She glared over my shoulder. Seth must have tried to scare me. As Austin shook me one more time, shouted something else I couldn't hear, the tears ran down my face.

I was a failure. Failures never lived. There were no exceptions. Ever. I'd be retired. Being blind like Iggy is one thing, but this…this was another.

I was deaf.


	10. Wreckage

A failure. I was a failure. I've failed everything, everyone, and myself. That word will forever be linked with the name Maya. I was a failed experiment.

How was I supposed to break out of here now? How was I supposed to help the mutants? How was I supposed to hold Omega's attention?

I covered my ears, trying to make myself believe that this was all just pretend. If I removed my hands, then I would be able to hear again.

"It's not fair," I murmured as I inched myself even farther into the corner. A shift in the dark bodies brought itself to my attention. They were talking. I wouldn't even be able to talk to people. It's not like I would be able to learn sign language in here.

Volt brightened the room and I had to avert my eyes to avoid being deaf and blind.

Seth stood directly in front of me and from Volt's light, I could see exactly what he was saying.

_Read my lips,_ he mouthed to me, though he may have also been talking, _See? You can still hear, just not with your ears. You_- I think he said know- _exactly what I'm saying. Stop panicking. _

Seth turned away for a second, presumably because of something some other person said, and then turned back to me, his dark eyes comforting, _See? You're alright. Austin was just asking if it was going well. Nod for her-_ I think he said okay after that.

"I'm a failure," I think I made a sound while talking. I at least whispered.

_A bit louder, please,_ Seth said, still patient. Somehow, this was working. I was actually participating in the conversation.

"I'm a failure," I said, louder than before.

_That's a good level to speak with, though maybe you should soften your voice a bit more,_ he told me and then looked back over his shoulder. I looked over at Austin to see her talking. I struggled to make out the words, as she was talking quickly.

_Hear…something…us…footsteps…vent…bird…light…heard…Maximum…Volt…shine…bright…can…_ Austin finished, looking on edge. From what I got, something was right above us. Where did Max fit into this?

Volt shined as bright as she could and suddenly, six shapes fell into our chamber. Three tall figures, one medium, and two small.

I gulped and hid my face with my hair. Maybe they wouldn't recognize me, or better yet- they wouldn't see me.

Volt dimmed herself to the point of only being as bright as a flashlight, and through my hair, I could see the Flock glaring at Austin and Seth.

Angel stiffened and turned to look at me and she said something that I didn't catch. Max spun around uber-fast, as did Fang, though they both contained two very different emotions.

Max started to advance, but Seth blocked her way, looking threatening. He was partially facing me, so I caught the words family, deaf, and protect. Max said something too quickly for me to see, but latched onto Fang possessively.

_You can't hear?_ Angel's voice rung out in my head. I shook my head once. Once was enough. Angel confirmed it to the rest of the group and Iggy looked mildly interested. We were opposites. He relied on his hearing because he lost his sight and I relied on my sight because I lost my hearing.

_I'll tell you what's going on_, Angel decided, looking straight at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear again and nodded slightly, _Okay. So Max is going to blow a hole through the side of the School. She's going to get you guys out first before the bombs are planted, though. We have three minutes._

Seth picked me up and immediately I started flailing. I might be a failure as an experiment, but I could do one thing right.

"Omega!" I shouted in protested as I hit the ground, "We have to get Omega!"

_What?_ Volt asked, then understanding lit her eyes, _Oh! The guy that was going to help us escape. Don't worry. We have Maximum. We don't need him now._

"You're wrong!" I screamed at her and kicked Seth as he tried to get closer to me, "I need him! I'll find him myself!"

Max, who had been confused before, was now trembling with excitement and determination. She mouthed words so slowly that it was difficult to figure out what she was saying, but I managed. _You…like…Om…eg…a? You…don…t…like…Fan…g?_

I nodded and looked away. At least she could get her happy ending. I tried to speak just as Seth instructed me to, "Just help me get out into the hall. I won't tell anyone about you, but I have to get Omega out of here."

_Or…die…trying?_ She smirked, trying to be funny. She wasn't. I nodded.

Max dithered for a moment before looking over at Fang and saying something. His eyes popped out of his head, almost literally, before his face filled with anger. He shouted something but Max stiffened and put her hands on her hips. They argued for a bit before Fang sighed and jumped back into the vent. All the others, save for Max and I, followed suit.

"What's happening?" I asked, a bit too quietly. She heard anyway.

_You don't like Fang, so I don't…any reason to kill…unless…plan on…me again. Do you? _Max asked. I fit the words have, you, and replace into the blanks, as they made the most sense. I shook my head.

_Then I'm helping you,_ Max told me and took out an electronic device from her pocket. She held it to the door and it automatically slid open, _Nudge gave it to me._

She told me to lead the way, and I gladly did. The hallways were empty, so I thought maybe there was another seminar going on. I led her to Level O, room M, and there he was- swinging on his hammock in boredom.

"Omega!" I gasped as I threw open the door and hugged him tightly. He, in shock, held me as well. I felt his chest rumbled as he laughed or said something, but didn't react. Suddenly, he held me by the shoulders and pushed me away so that he could look me in the face. He said something quickly, then looked confused.

I looked back around to see Max standing in the doorway, who was watching us grimly, _She's deaf, pretty boy._

I turned back around to see Omega, _You! I'm supposed to- wait…Maya's deaf?_

Max nodded and instantly, all of Omega's anger evaporated, leaving only worry.

"We'll talk-" I froze upon saying the word. Could I ever really 'talk' normally again? "We'll…discuss everything later. Just now, we have to get out of here. Okay?"

The ground shook beneath our feet and Max smiled, _That's our cue._

The ceiling burst apart and I was glad that we were on the top floor. I let go of Omega's shirt and took his arm just as the floor broke apart, too. I instantly let out my wings, as did Max, and I hovered there, carrying Omega's heavy weight. Max took Omega's other hand, though they looked disgusted at the contact, and we flew to where nine forms were waiting for us.

"Oh my god," I gasped, talking to myself though I heard nothing, "We…forgot Blank."

I stared down into the wreckage and knew, even before thinking, that there was no way he could've survived.


End file.
